My Sister
by Noemi Tenshi
Summary: Öhm... es geht um eine Schwester, der etwas passiert und ja... .


Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts bis auf die Idee und ich mache auch kein Geld damit (leider)

Warnung: Pointless

Widmung: Meiner Schwester (auch wenn sie YGO! nit mag #drop#)

Vorwort: Tja hier ist meine neuste Story... ok wenn sie on ist wird sie nich mehr ganz so neu sein. Und wieder isses eine Ratestory, außer man liest das Vorwort zu Ende und fängt nicht mit der Story an. Denn ich werde den Ungeduldigen unter euch sagen, aus wem seiner Perspektive es ist: ‚s is aus Jonos POV.

---

Wo kann sie nur sein? Sie hat sich schon seit einem Monat nicht mehr gemeldet, dabei hat sie sich sonst wöchentlich angerufen. Ich sollte mir keine so großen Sorgen machen, sie ist jetzt erwachsen und braucht mich nicht. Aber... ich kann das ungute Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass ich seit unserem letzten Telephonat habe.

Dabei verlief es so wie sonst auch immer. Sie erzählte, das es ihr gut ging, was sie die letzte Zeit gemacht hatte und ich ebenfalls. Am Gespräch selbst war eben alles so wie sonst. Etwas jedoch hatte sich nicht richtig angefühlt... nicht richtig angehört.

Ihre Stimme war bedrückt. Seit Battle City hatte sich ihre Stimme nicht mehr so angehört... bis eben auf diesen einen Tag. Meine Sorge wächst und wer kann es mir auch verübeln? Ich hätte es gleich merken und etwas unternehmen sollen. Aber nein ich bin zu blöd um zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmt.

Wer weiß was passiert ist? Was nicht passiert wäre, wenn ich es gemerkt hätte? Verdammt ich würde sie suchen, aber ich weiß nicht wo. Es ist sinnlos. Sie könnte überall sein! Zuhause rumsitzen ist jedoch schlimmer als nichts tun - und sei es noch so hoffnungslos.

Ich ziehe meine Schuhe an, packe meine Jacke und renne eilig hinaus. Suche alle ihre Lieblinsplätze ab, Bars, Gassen doch sie ist nirgends. Sie ist einfach nicht da. Nach einer Stunde (?) gebe ich es auf und trotte nach Hause.

Resigniert öffne ich meine Wohnungstüre und da steht sie. Außer mir vor Freude umarme ich. Sie erwidert die Umarmung, doch nicht so herzhaft wie sonst. Überhaupt wirkt sie distanzierter als sonst. Was war nur geschehen?

Genau das frage ich sie auch. Doch sie ignoriert die Frage einfach und fragt, ob sie einige Zeit hier wohnen könne. Ich habe nichts dagegen. Um ehrlich zu sein hätte ich darauf bestanden, wenn sie es nicht selber vorgeschlagen hätte.

Sie bedankt sich und verschwindet in dem Gästezimmer.

Und dieses verläßt sie in den nächsten Tagen auch nicht. Ich muss ihr das Essen vor die Zimmertüre stellen und sie öffnet die Türe nur, wenn sie sich sicher ist, dass ich nicht in der Nähe bin. So kann das nicht weiter gehen. Sie muss dieses Zimmer verlassen und... und am Besten mit jemand darüber reden.

Sie weiß doch, dass sie mir alles sagen kann - wie früher.

Aber sie tut es nicht. Warum hat sie ihr vertrauen zu mir verloren? Weil ich nicht da war, als die Sache (von der ich endlich wissen will, was es ist) passiert ist? Nun, dann kann ich sie verstehen. Trotzdem will ich, dass sie mit mir oder irgend jemandem darüber redet.

Zwei Wochen nach ihrem auftauchen in meiner Wohnung ist sie aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen, hat sich an den Eßtisch gesetzt und gegessen. Ganz normal. Als ob nichts passiert wäre. Sie hat sich sogar etwas mit mir unterhalten. In ihrer Stimme ist dieser Unterton, den sie auch bei unserem letzten Telephonatgespräch hatte.

Er scheint zu ihrem Begleiter geworden zu sein, so wie auch ihre verlorene Fröhlichkeit. Auch wenn ich sie anlächle und mich sorgenfrei gebe, zerreißt es mich sie so zu sehen. Doch ich kann nichts tun. Nicht, wenn sie meine Hilfe nicht annimmt. Und so leben wir im gleichen Haus aber nicht zusammen.

Eines Tages ist sie nicht zum Frühstück gekommen. Panik durchströmt mich. Wieder breche ich Hals über Kopf auf um sie zu finden. Und wieder scheitere ich dabei. Gehe Heim in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder dort im Wohnzimmer stehen wird. Doch meine Hoffnung ist vergebens. Sie ist nicht da.

Weshalb habe ich nicht besser aufgepaßt? Es ist meine Pflicht und ich habe schon zwei Mal versagt. Ich habe mein Versprechen gebrochen. Ich wollte sie immer beschützen. Ich bin es nicht wert ihr Bruder zu sein. Verdammt! Was soll ich nur tun? Ich würde alles tun, alles! Nur damit sie so fröhlich ist wie früher. Nur damit sie diesen bedrückenden Ton aus ihrer Stimme los wird. Und... damit sie mir wieder vertraut.

Doch zu wem soll ich mit meinem Angebot gehen? Wer ist in der Lage ihr diese Sachen wieder zu geben?

... Niemand. Man kann die Zeit nicht zurück drehen, Dinge ungeschehen machen. Mein Versagen ungeschehen machen.

Ich habe sie verloren.

In dem Moment höre ich wie ein Schlüssel im Schloß umgedreht wird. Kann es wirklich sein...? Oder ist das nur Einbildung? Ich wage kaum zu hoffen, halte meinen Kopf gesenkt. Hebe ihn erstaunt, als sich zwei Arme um meinen Körper schlingen und mich umarmen.

Sehe in das Gesicht meiner Schwester. Sie wirkt ausgelassen. Nicht so ausgelassen wie früher, aber immerhin. Die Fröhlichkeit ist teilweise zurück gekehrt. „Ich bin wieder da Jono"lächelt sie. Ich erwidere das Lächeln und drücke sie an mich. Will sie nie wieder loslassen.

Sie hat mir nicht erzählt, was passiert ist. Was sie verändert hat. Doch das ist auch nicht wichtig... nun gut ich bin schon neugierig, aber so lange sie wieder fröhlich ist, ist es in Ordnung. Außerdem ist es ihr Leben. Aber eines weiß ich nun sicher. Ich werde auf sie aufpassen. Und dieses Mal werde ich nicht scheitern!

---

Öhm das ist das erste und letzte Mal, dat ich über Jono was geschrieben hab. Ich kann ihn eigentlich nit leiden, aber er hat halt in die Rolle gepaßt.

Möglicherweise habsch ihn nicht ganz getroffen, was wohl daran liegt, dass ich mich nicht großartig mit ihm beschäftigt habe. Man möge mir verzeihen (oder auch nicht, egal).

Tja ich befinde mich gerade auf dem Schiff, das mich von Italien nach Griechenland bringt. Sitze seit 2.00 Uhr im Auto (jetzt isses 17.02 Uhr). Musste die ganze Zeit meine Sis ertragen, die einfach nicht die Klappe halten wollte. Hab das Lied ‚Kleine Schwester' von Subway to Sally gehört und tja auf dem Schiff habsch meinen Comp ausgepackt und angefangen zu schreiben, da ich mich abreagieren musste XD

Und das kommt dabei raus. Ich glaube ich bin jetzt ruhig sonst ist dat Nachwort länger als die Story #drop#

Kommis sind wie immer gern gesehen #smile#

Noemi


End file.
